


Get Yourself A Bad Boy

by tabbytabbytabby



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Good Theo Raeken, M/M, Pining Nolan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 08:53:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15927032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Nolan's been pining after Theo for months. They're friends but don't necessarily hang out all the time. One day after school Nolan decides enough is enough and goes to talk to him. Friends do that, after all. Except when he gets there he's suddenly not sure what to say. Which is probably why he's suddenly asking Theo Raeken to teach him how to be a bad boy.





	Get Yourself A Bad Boy

**Author's Note:**

> This comes from [this picture](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/391061503891210251/487741235138920488/large.png).  
> Though it sort of got away from me like most things do.  
> Title comes from If You Want to Be a Good Girl (Get Yourself a Bad Boy) by the Backstreet Boys

Nolan looks across the hall to where Theo Raeken is standing, leaning against his locker with his eyes focused on the book in his hands. A group of girls stand a few feet away watching him as they whisper to each other and giggle. Down the hall the same thing is happening with a few guys from the basketball team, though they’re being a little more subtle.

It’s something Nolan is used to seeing, though it does drive him a little crazy. He wasn’t sure why at first. It’s not as if he’s the one that was being stared at. Then he thought maybe he just felt bad for Theo. It wasn’t until he saw Jackson Whittemore attempting to flirt with him and he had a sudden burning in his gut that he finally got it. He likes Theo.

It was a bit of a crisis. He’d already had his realization that he likes guys well over a year ago. It was more the fact that it was Theo Raeken, resident bad boy that Nolan knows deep down has a good heart. He’s seen it firsthand. Theo’s one of the only reasons he even passed biology last semester. He took pity on him and spent weeks helping him study to try and get his grade up.

They’ve been friends a while, even though they don’t really hang with the same group anymore. Theo spends more time with himself and sometimes Scott, Stiles, and Derek, than anyone else. While Nolan is always with Liam, Mason, and Corey. He still sees Theo around and they talk sometimes, but nowhere near as much as Nolan would like.

It’s after school so Nolan knows now would be as good a time as any to take a chance and talk to him. Sure, he has no idea what about. But he can figure it out when he gets there. They’re friends, and friends don’t need a reason to talk to each other.

Nolan squares his shoulders and walks across the hall to where Theo is standing, feeling people watching him as he goes. That makes him more uncomfortable than the thought of talking to Theo does.

“What is it, Nolan?” Theo asks, barely taking his eyes off the book long enough to glance at Nolan.

Nolan is suddenly feeling unsure about this whole thing. Before, it had seemed so easy. He’d just walk up and talk to Theo. Now that he’s standing here in front of the guy it suddenly doesn’t seem easy at all. It’s as if he’s suddenly lost the ability to think and speak, two things that are important to know how to do. Especially when standing in front of Theo Raeken, who is now looking up at him, an expectant eyebrow raised.

“I know I’m good looking,” Theo says, his usual smirk gracing his lips, “But it’s still a little creepy to just come and do nothing but stare at me.”

Nolan blinks, and takes a step back, almost walking right into Liam. He gives him a small smile and mouths sorry. Liam just rolls his eyes and carries on down the hall with Mason and Corey. When Nolan turns back towards Theo, the older boy is still watching him, now sporting an amused smile.

Nolan clears his throat, his eyes drifting towards where the girls are still standing, watching them. He turns back to Theo, trying to think of what to say, but his mouth gets ahead of him. “I need your help.”

“My help?” Theo says, crossing his arms across his chest. His jacket strains against his arms, showing off the muscles Nolan knows are hiding beneath.

Nolan has to make himself look away, “Yes. Your help.”

“With what?”

Nolan wracks his brain, trying to think for something. What comes out isn’t what he’s expecting, “You know, I want to be one of those hot bad boys, like you. But I’m tiny, soft, and sensitive. Do you see my problem?”

Theo’s face scrunches up in confusion, “Are you drunk?”

“What? No.”

Theo squints at him, “Did you hit your head?”

“No!

“Then what on earth are you on that suddenly makes you want to be a _bad boy_?”

“I…” Nolan honestly hadn’t thought that far. He hadn’t really thought at all, “I just want people to notice me.”

Theo sighs, grabs Nolan by the sleeve of his jacket, and leads him down the hall into an empty classroom. He closes the door and then moves over, sitting on the edge of one of the desk, “What’s really going on here, Holloway?”

Nolan moves over to one of the desks and slumps down into the seat. He keeps his eyes focused on his hands, “I just want to be someone people notice.” _That you notice,_ his mind unhelpfully supplies.  “You have all these people watching you and wanting to know about you. But you never seem to care. You’re just _you_. And I know that you must care about something, but what people say or what they think of you never seems to matter.”

“First step of being a bad boy,” Theo says, grinning over at him. “Stop caring what people think. I know it’s easier said than done. But people are going to think what they want, no matter what you do.”

Nolan nods, swallowing the lump forming in his throat. He doesn’t know how he got here, like this. He’d only wanted to talk to Theo and now he’s feeling open and vulnerable. He wasn’t lying about being soft and sensitive. Now he’s probably blown it with Theo.

“I’m an idiot,” Nolan mutters, resting his head on his arm.

Nolan hears Theo moving but doesn’t look up, at least not until he feels a hand on his arm. He looks up to see Theo kneeling right next to his chair, his face more open than he remembers seeing it, “You’re not an idiot, Nolan. You just care, and there’s nothing wrong with that. And yes, I know what I said. But I wasn’t talking about you. Because you, Nolan, are perfect the way you are.”

Nolan knows he must be gaping at him but he’s a little thrown by Theo’s words. “Really?”

“Yeah,” Theo says, smiling over at him. “Really. And Nolan?”

“Yeah?”

Theo moves closer, bringing their faces level, and Nolan feels his breath catch at the intensity of Theo’s gaze, “I do care about something. Or _someone_.”

“Who?” Nolan whispers.

Theo leans in, his breath ghosting across Nolan’s skin as he whispers out the word that has Nolan’s heart skipping, “You.”

Then Theo’s kissing him, soft and sweet, leaving Nolan to feel like he’s falling. It’s not until Theo lets out an “oof!” and Nolan opens his eyes to see the ground getting closer that he realizes he actually is.

Nolan is quick to move his hand under Theo’s head so it doesn’t hit the ground when they finally land with a heap on the floor. Though his knees certainly suffer. Nolan looks down at Theo with wide eyes to see the other boy looking just as surprised as him. Then Theo grins, his hands lightly squeezing Nolan’s hips, “If you wanted to get on top of me, all you had to do was ask.”

Nolan groans and buries his face in Theo’s neck. He hears Theo chuckle and then on of his hands is moving up and down his back before coming to tangle in his hair. He uses his grip to pull Nolan’s head back to look at him.

“I didn’t say I minded it, Nols,” Theo says.

“Even though you kissed me and I almost knocked you out?” Nolan asks.

“It keeps things more interesting,” Theo grins. “We’ll certainly remember our first kiss.”

“First?”

“Oh yeah,” Theo says, dropping his voice. “There will definitely be more. If that’s something you want.”

“It is,” Nolan says, “Though is it just kissing? Or…?”

“I’d say more,” Theo says, the hand not in Nolan’s hair moving to his back.

“What does that include?” Nolan asks.

Part of him is telling him to just go with it. But he needs to know what he’s getting into. He likes Theo and he wants something with him. Something more than just stolen kisses. He just needs to know Theo’s on the same page.

“I want to date you, Nolan,” Theo says, “I want us to go on dates and hold hands and kiss and cuddle. Does that clear things up for you?”

“It definitely does,” Nolan says.

This time he kisses Theo. He can feel him smiling against his lips, which has him smiling in return. It’s not until they hear a throat clearing that they realize they’re still at school, making out on the floor of the economics classroom.

“Holloway, Raeken. What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Coach asks from the doorway.

“I was…” he looks to Theo, who just shrugs, before turning back to Coach with an easy grin. “I was teaching him CPR.”

“CPR,” Coach says, not sounding the least bit convinced. He shakes his head and waves a hand in their direction. “Well, go practice your CPR someplace else. Preferably not at school.”

Nolan scrambles to his feet and reaches down, pulling Theo up as well. Instead of releasing his hand, Theo moves his until his fingers are laced with Nolan’s. He grins over at Coach as they grab their stuff, “Yes Coach.”

“And be safe!” Coach calls after them as they hurry out of the classroom.

Nolan and Theo share matching grins before Theo starts running down the hall, pulling Nolan with him. He can hear Principal Martin telling them to slow down but he doesn’t care. He feels light as they race out the doors and into the almost empty parking lot, heading for Theo’s truck. It’s hard to believe that not even an hour ago he was trying to work up the courage to talk to Theo and now he’s here kissing Theo against his truck. Things are certainly looking up.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day. ♥  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
